Sounds in My Head
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Troy and Gabriella never became a couple, but remained friends even though it killed her. So she took off for a year. Now, that she's back will Gabi finally get the chance she wants? Is it too late? How will her other friends handle her return?
1. Chapter 1

Sounds in My Head 

by: Nicole Lopez

**Summary**: Gabriella and Troy never became a couple. Instead, they remained good friends until Gabriella decided to do Rotary Exchange in the Philippines. Now, Gabriella has returned back home (during the summer) to find that things have a changed … a lot, but she still has feelings for him. 

**Notes:** Firstly, please take the time to **review**, even if you stop in the middle and hate it. Let me know 'I hated it.' I'll keep writing regardless. Includes

Prologue: What I've Become

**"I don't know what I've done or if I like what I've become." –Missy Higgins**

The house was the same. Gabriella's mom hadn't changed a thing, except her new fiancé, which was something she would just have to get used to. For now, Gabriella was a little relieved to be back, but completely scared. The way she left things was so … messy and confusing. Taylor was the only person she still talked to, but everyone else was a mystery to her … especially Troy.

"Culture shock again?" Ms. Montez wondered, watching her daughter remain frozen, like a statue, in the doorway of her room.

"I'm just overwhelmed and tired." Gabriella sighed. "But I told Taylor I'd meet up with her today." She smiled and started looking for her camera. "Do you remember where my beanie went?" She asked her mom, referring to her camera which she used to always keep with her, until she left.

"In the drawer. Gabi, are you okay sweetie?"

"Sure mom. I just need to clear off some of these pictures…" Her voice trailed off. The first picture was of her and Troy taken after their first school musical together. Gabriella's heart nearly broke, but she kept flipping.

Looking through the pictures was like a flipbook of her entire life, since she'd moved to Albuquerque. Once it was over, she wanted to delete them all, but couldn't. Troy Bolton's face was staring back at hers with his carefree smile. It all reminded her of how it had gotten so bad, so fast. Gabriella had tried to erase it from her mind, she tried to … but she knew where all the answers were. In her diary.

July 8, 2006: 

I just wanted him to look at me again, like that, like I was so beautiful, and mysterious or even intelligent. But, he just avoided me. I wished that I could go back and fix whatever got broken, whatever signals got crossed or at least know that things would change so suddenly. I got so wrapped up in

It really hurt thinking about it, how I had it, but didn't even notice or maybe I didn't care enough about "it" to pursue more. Troy and I were just so much fun. We … worked. But, I took "it" for granted and thought it all was just a game. The way he looked at me. He just had that something, you know? Other girls saw it, like Sharpay, and they jumped on the chance.

They always interrupted our moments, our talks, and when we were alone … it just boggled my mind. I never thought he could be serious with me and I thought he'd just have another one of them to turn to. So, I guess the thought of 'us' did cross my mind. I wonder if anyone else saw it.

The thought about us too. It was so obvious from his body language, the way he turned to face me, and always spoke to me first, and called just to say hi.

I miss that. At the time though, I didn't miss it. I was annoyed by it and wanted to know why he always wanted to talk to me. He seemed so interested like I was this great mystery. I was just an average girl, so what did he want to know about me? I didn't trust him.

I was so stupid. I told him things I'd never thought I say, about my mom and dad about my life before New Mexico… and there were so many things I wanted to trust him with. Maybe I could explain why I was this way so … withdrawn and hiding from the world. I always lived in fear.

Now it's too late. I see him running around with his new group, avoiding my weak attempts to contact him and now I'm the pathetic one. I'm the one watching him, looking for him, and waiting for things to be like they used to be. I'm the one calling.

But he's moved on. I can sit here and blame it on a million things, but the problem is me. It is. I was afraid. I didn't trust myself and now I'm still alone. The best thing for me to do in that situation was to leave. I left. I didn't look back. He didn't care and neither did anyone else from that world, so it was easy.

April 28, 2007: 

Every time I look at a certain picture, or hear a song from the CD I got Troy, see a movie, think about a word, or even just _think _about my past, he's apart of it, forever embedded into my life. I've tried to contact him recently, a lot actually, and it was a huge mistake.

It reminds me of the time he found another, committed to someone else, and tried to hide it from me. It hurt. I felt betrayed, our 'friendship' became more strained. It explained a lot, like the fewer phone calls and declines to spend one-on-one time together. I never admitted it though, not verbally.

I instead pretended that we were just friends. She was so much like me and I secretly hated her. I think he must've said something about me to her or maybe I was sending out some bad vibes because it always felt weird with her. Not with her and the rest of us, just with me and her. Part of me wanted to befriend her, but it was … awkward.

Maybe because she could still see the connection. I don't know. And then they left together. I wanted to hug him or at least touch him, to talk like we used to, but I couldn't. It broke my heart.

Maybe I'm reading too much into it but… he's got another one now. He told me about this one though. So I guess he's just over me, but why does he try to hide that he's been talking to me? Why the private messages when I leave him a message for all to see? Why do I readily respond when I can only get vague, short answers from him? Why won't he let me in??

I'm really pathetic sometimes. Today I went to his MySpace page. I found her... and she's so pretty. I can't tell where's she's from. An ethnic girl. God, she's so perfect. Gorgeous.

I hope it doesn't happen again to me now that I'm in the Philippines. I ran away. I ran away, but I still remember everyday. I see another guy looking at me, Takeo, and I'm still afraid. Now his gaze too is starting to fade. Summer's coming soon and I'll be back home. I have to face him.

(A/N: This is a prologue to a story that I want to write a few chapters of [i.e. less than 8. I hope you enjoy it. Please do not be afraid to comment on this, even if it's negative. I write, you read, and then you write. Thanks! –NL)


	2. One: Clueless

Part One: My Eyes Are on You

Chapter One: Clueless

"What's going on with you? You're back from out of the country and I can barely get a word out of you. Jet lag?" Taylor wondered, sipping on her Peach smoothie.

"No and yes, I guess…"

"Gabi, tell me. It's not like we haven't been talking to each other at all this year. I know all about Takeo—"

"Which didn't happen." Gabriella paused. "Let's just say history repeats itself and I did a Troy number on him."

"So who cares? If he was really interested, that boy would've jumped through hoops and fire just to see you. He wasn't worth it and if it's boy trouble you're bummed about well we have the whole summer. I've got a new car … _sort of _and we can go wherever you want—as long as it's within a 600mile radius." Taylor offered.

"Thanks, but what's wrong with me Tay?" Gabriella started playing with her strawberry shake.

"Nothing."

"I'm 18 years old and I haven't been kissed. Sometimes I see guys _look _at me like they're thinking something and they even watch me, but after a while they stop looking. I try to be nice so what is it?"

"They're intimidated. Gorgeous girls always have it hard because guys are too afraid to approach them so they have to—"

"Approach the guy? That's not going to happen." She leaned back into the chair.

"Sure it will. You just need some self-confidence."

"What I need to do is just forget this. Forget I mentioned my whole Drew Barrymore never-been-kissed situation. I'll be in college soon and then I can start over then."

"Fine. But if you're going to have that sad look on your face all day, then you can find a new friend to be with." Taylor complained as Gabriella smiled in response. "That looks so fake."

"At least I'm not crying." She answered with that silly grin still plastered all over her face. As Gabriella started to drink her shake again, she noticed a brown-haired guy in the corner. "Please no."

"No what?"

"Is that Troy behind you? Wait. Don't look."

"Too late."

"Taylor, were you obvious?"

"No." She responded. "But I can't avoid my friend. Hey Troy!" She yelled and waved as he bounded over to the duo.

"I so hate you for this."

"I still love you anyway Gabi." Taylor smiled, refusing to move thus forcing Troy to sit beside Gabi. "I haven't talked to you in a while? Still trying to fend off all those basketball scouts?"

"Just trying to keep in shape … you know for next season. Hey … Gabi."

"Hi." She squeaked back, hating how casual he made it, but the look Troy was giving Gabriella was anything but casual. He was doing that lingering look thing again. Even when she looked away, she could still _feel_ it.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"I just got back. Taylor was the first person I called so… I don't know—"

"Yeah." Troy nodded. "So Tay, did Chad tell you about the plan?"

"What plan?"

"You _know._"

"I don't, but since Gabi is here I think we have to make _new _plans." Taylor hinted.

"Why does it feel like I'm not even here? You guys are talking over me." Gabriella complained, mostly looking at Taylor and trying to avoid Troy.

"Sorry, I've been trying to get in contact with Troy for a while, but you two go ahead. Talk. You'll call me later, right?" Taylor started to stand up and give the duo a little private time together.

"Sure."

"I think you should stay Tay and make this one big happy reunion." Gabriella implied, nervously playing with her hair that suddenly felt stringy.

"Works for me." She sat back down, smiling. "So, Gabi why don't you tell us about your trip? What did you do? Who did you meet … did you bring any pictures?" Taylor clasped her hands together, excitedly.

"I left Beanie at home so … no. Well … yeah, but Takeo hasn't sent me any yet."

"Ooh Takeo? Speak."

Gabriella glanced over at Troy who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, reached into his pocket. She looked away, but when Gabriella glanced again, he was playing with his phone.

"Takeo is my really good friend's best friend so the three of us were pretty much glued to each other." She began. "I wasn't even supposed to be roomed with **Glenda,** which is the funny part, but it worked out … is that what you want to know?"

"You've been gone for the whole school year and that's the best you can do?" Taylor complained. "Troy and I want all the details."

"Actually, you don't have to tell me anything. I have to leave in five so--"

"Give us something, please?" Taylor begged.

"Fine, cliffnotes version?" Gabriella racked her brain for something interesting to say. "I was scared out of my mind, but they made me go surfing so that's my new favorite thing, I picked up some more Spanish which is cool, and … going to the Philippines … it was the best decision of my life. I feel so different now, so much better."

"Yeah, I can barely recognize you." Troy scoffed bitterly.

"What's your problem?" Gabriella asked, angrily.

"Nothing. I think I'm gonna go." He got up hurriedly. As he started to take off, Gabriella found herself chasing after Troy.

"What's going on? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"You ran off to some remote little island and then you leave a note." Troy complained.

"But we've talked since then."

"By e-mail."He shook his head, realizing that this was a lot … harder than he thought it would be.

"I'll apologize if you want." Gabriella compromised. "But I can't change it. I did it, whether it was right or wrong. You've done some things too that have made me lose it, but I had to accept it." She reached for his hand, finding comfort in the fact that they were so close.

"This is just…"

"Weird? I know. Who knew that so much could change in a year?" Gabriella smiled. "But even though we're different now, it doesn't mean that we're too different to matter to each other. Look at me and Taylor. We're going in two opposite directions and life and she's still my bestest."

"Yeah." Troy nodded, enwrapped in his thoughts. He was walking out of the smoothie place, through the mall, holding onto his ex's hand which looked so bad, but Troy couldn't let go. "So you're walking me to my car?" He joked, once they made it out of the building.

"Sorry. You have stuff to do and I'm holding you back. Just don't forget to call me and Taylor so we can all hang out again, for real, okay?" Gabriella made him promise as she let go of his hand and started to walk back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Troy wondered. "You haven't seen me in a year." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Gabriella in what appeared to be a "hug" but he was really holding her. If this got back, he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

(A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and plan on updating again soon, so review! –NL)


End file.
